Doppelganger
by xMeme
Summary: [Ryoga,Ryoma,implied RyoSaku] Naniniwala ka ba sa doppelgangers?


**Tennis no Oujisama** (c) Konomi Takeshi JUMP Shueisha

**

* * *

**

**Doppelganger**

* * *

Pagpasok na pagpasok ni Ryoma sa kanyang silid, isang nakahilata at nagbabasang Ryoga ang agad na tumambad sa kanyang paningin. Bitbit ang kanyang bag na puno ng mga tenns racket at iba pang kagamitang pang-tennis, dahan-dahang pumasok ang tanyag na manlalaro at mariing isinara ang pinto. 

"Oi, andito ka na pala," bati ni Ryoga habang patuloy pa rin sa pagbabasa ng pinakabagong issue ng Weekly Jump. "Musta ang training?"

"Ganun pa rin. Walang pinagbago," kaswal na sagot ni Ryoma bago nya inihagis ang dalang bag sa isang tabi. Pagkatapos, naglakad siya patungo sa kanyang aparador upang kumuha ng damit pambahay.

"Ganun ba?" Nakangiting sinulyapan ni Ryoga ang kanyang nakababatang kapatid na ngayon ay abala sa paghuhubad ng kanyang suot na pulang t-shirt. "Siyanga pala, Chibisuke, pwedeng magtanong?"

"Nagtanong ka na."

"Pilosopo," sambit ni Ryoga sabay hagis ng unan sa kanyang kaharap. Sapul si Ryoma sa kanyang likod.

Salubong ang kilay at mata'y naniningkit, humarap si Ryoma at daliang pinulot ang unan na nasa kanyang harapan at inihagis pabalik sa kanyang kuya.

"Ano ba?! Pagod na nga ang tao tapos gaganunin mo pa!"

"Kasalanan mo rin naman a! Kinakausap ka ng maayos tapos sasagutin mo ng pabalang."

Isang mababaw na buntong-hininga ang narinig mula kay Ryoma bago ito tumalikod at nagpatuloy sa paghahanap ng susuoting t-shirt. "Sige na nga! Ano ba yang itatanong mo?"

Napangiti si Ryoga.

"Naniniwala ka ba sa doppelgangers?"

Napaismid si Ryoma habang kumukuha ng isang puting t-shirt sa loob ng tokador. "Anong klaseng tanong yan? Napaka-random…"

"Random na kung random pero alam mo kasi nakakita ako ng doppelganger kanina habang naglalakwatsa ako sa may Shibuya!"

Isinuot ni Ryoma ang t-shirt. "Talaga lang ha…."

"Talaga! At magugulat ka pag nalaman mo kung sino ang ginaya ng doppelganger."

Walang sagot na narinig si Ryoga o kahit anong senyales man lang na nagsasabing interesado si Ryoma sa kanyang sinasabi. Pero hindi yun sapat para matigil siya sa pagkwento.

"Ikaw!"

Isang malakas na 'blag' ang narinig mula sa may tokador. Inobserbahan ni Ryoga si Ryoma. Parang natigilan ang nakababatang Echizen. Ang kamay nito'y di pa rin bumibitiw mula pagkakahawak sa door handle ng kanyang tokador.

"Biruin mo yun! Nakita kita sa may Shibuya at take note, may ka-date ka pa!"

"Ka-date?"

Tumango ang huli. "Yup. Medyo pamilyar nga yung chick sa akin eh."

"Lahat naman ng babae sa iyo pamilyar."

"Hindi ah," sambit ni Ryoga. Saglit siyang napaisip. "Ah, alam ko na!" Biglang napapalakpak ang nakatatandang Echizen. "Yung apo ng coach niyo sa tennis team. Yung mahaba ang buhok tsaka cute. Yun yung kasama ng nakita ko kanina."

Muli, hinarap ni Ryoma si Ryoga.

"Naku, kung hindi lang tayo nakatira sa iisang bahay aakalain ko talagang ikaw yung nakita ko kanina. Super carbon copy mo talaga. Kaso alam kong talagang imposibleng mangyari yun." Isang makahulugang ngiti ang dumapo sa labi ni Ryoga. "Una, nasa training ka buong araw. Pangalawa, ikaw makikipag-date?" Natawa siya. "E, wala ka ngang interes sa mga chicks di ba?"

Binawi ni Ryoma ang tingin mula sa kapatid at imbes ay ipinako ang atensyon sa kanyang paanan.

"Kaya siguradung-sigurado akong doppelganger lang yung nakita ko kanina."

Pagkapahayag nito'y tumayo si Ryoga mula sa kama at nag-stretch ng bahagya. Pagkatapos, ipinatong niya ang isang kamay sa ibabaw ng kanyang tiyan. "Teka, medyo nagugutom na ko. Punta muna akong kusina ha?"

At siya'y naglakad patungo sa pintuan.

Isang matipid na 'ah' lang ang isinukli ni Ryoma bilang kasagutan. Hindi pa rin niya tinitingnan ng diretso ang kanyang kapatid.

"Ay, siyanga pala, Chibisuke, may nakalimutan akong sabihin," sabi ni Ryoga bago siya tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto."Alam mo bang nakita ko rin kanina si Tezuka sa may bookstore?"

Biglang napatingin si Ryoma sa kuya niya.

"Ang weird nga eh. Biruin mo sabi niya wala daw siyang alam na may training kayo ngayon. Ano ba namang captain meron kayo? Hindi masyadong well-informed."

Napangiti uli si Ryoga. Lalo na ng nakita niyang parang namutla si Ryoma.

"At tsaka kung ako sa iyo, Chibisuke, mag-suot ka ng shirt na may kwelyo kung ayaw mong pagdiskitahan ni Tandang Nanjiroh mamaya," may panunuksong sabi ni Ryoga bago siya kumindat at lumabas ng silid.

Natawa siya ng makirinig ng ilang makukulay na salita mula sa kabilang dako ng pintuan.

"Hay, si Chibisuke. Binata na talaga."

Napapailing niyang sabi bago tinungo ang daan papuntang kusina.

**Fin.**

* * *

First time kong magsulat in Filipino so pagpasensyahan niyo na ang gawa ko. Para to sa writing challenge namin sa Imagination:Unleashed forum. (Dapat nagko-concentrate ako sa NaNo ngayon kaya lang medyo na-stuck ako sa isang scene. Kaya write muna ako ng iba. XD)

Salamat sa pagbasa.


End file.
